Annoying Orange: Fortune Cookie
(The kitchen Orange and Egg Roll) Orange: 'Hahahaha! Ohh! Hey, Hey, I got 1! Why did the chicken coss the road? 'Egg Roll: 'I don't know why?! '''Orange: ''Cause the Egg Rolled! Hahahaha! 'Egg Roll: '''Yeah, like I haven't heard that before! '''Orange: '''Get it, egg rolled? Hahaha! '''Egg Roll: '''What's going on?! ''(Egg Roll's hours Daneboe's eats Fortune Cookie) 'Egg Roll : '''AHHHHHHHH! 'Fortune Cookie: '''Where he has gone, no fruit may follow. '''Orange: Huuuuuuu? Fortune Cookie: '''Well, as least not for, a couple of hours. Hahaha! '''Orange: '''Waoooh! You're a talkin', uhh, thing-a-majig. '''Fortune Cookie: '''No. No, I'm not! '''Orange: Yeah, you are! You're talkin' right now! Fortune Cookie: 'No, not like that I'm a- '''Orange: '''HEY HEY!! Thing-a-majig! You're face looks like a flower! '''Fortune Cookie: '''What?! '''Orange: '''Yah! Like 2 lips! Hahaha! '''Fortune Cookie: '''That's just-No-No, I'm a Fortune Cookie! '''Orange: '''Fortune? Whooah! You're like a Sugar Daddy! Hahahaha! '''Fortune Cookie: '''Not money, Fortune, Fortune, like Fortune teller! '''Orange: '''Sweet, read my palm, read my plam! '''Fortune Cookie: '''Uuuuuu? You don't have any... '''Orange: '''Awwwwww. What a GYPSY? Hahahaha! ''(Fortune Cookie growls) ''So, hey! What's gonna happen now? '''Fortune Cookie: '''What do you mean? '''Orange: '''I thought you could tell the future! '''Fortune Cookie: '''Well, it's not always like that. '''Orange: '''Hey hey! What am I gonna say, now? '''Fortune Cookie: '''I dunno... '''Orange: '''Wrong!! I was gonna say, woeklsowoalwowlslslwo Auuu, Hahahahaha! '''Fortune Cookie: '''Shut up!!!! '''Orange: '''Oooo! What am I gonna say, now? '''Fortune Cookie: '''You're an idiot! '''Orange: '''Nope, I was gonna say: ''(makes babbling noise) ''NYANYANYANYANYANYANYA! '''Fortune Cookie: '''OK, I get it! Just stop already! '''Orange: '''Hey! Hey, are you related to 'Misfortune Cookie? Fortune Cookie: 'Misfortune Cookie? Who's Misfortune Cookie? '''Misfortune Cookie: '''So, your going to get cut in half. And, your going to get crushed by an anvil, AND, YOUR GOING TO GET FRUIT FLIES!! 'Apple, Kiwi and Radish: 'AHHH! '''Orange: '''Yeah, she is not very Popular! '''Fortune Cookie: '''Oh, don't worry, she is 'bout to go to pieces! '''Misfortune Cookie: '''Excuse me?... ''(leaving Misfortune Cookie's crackling Daneboe) '''Misfortune Cookie : '''AHH! '''Orange: '''Whoa! I guess that's how the Cookie Crumbles! Hahahaha! Hey! What's that? '''Fortune Cookie: '''Oh, that's a Fortune! '''Orange: '''Wow! I thought it would be bigger! Hahahahaha! '''Fortune Cookie: '''Uuughhmmm- '''Orange: '''Hey, what's it say? '''Fortune Cookie: '''Thumb? But that doesn't make any sense. '''Orange: '''What's the matter? Can't put your finger on it? Hahahahaha! '''Fortune Cookie: '''Weird, maybe it was a dud! '''Orange: '''Nah! I'm pretty sure she was a Cookie! Hahahaha! '''Fortune Cookie: '''Oh, shut up! '''Orange: '''Hey! I thought you were supposed to be a sweet talker! Hahahaha! '''Fortune Cookie: '''Ugh, seriously! I don't wanna hear another peep out of you, OK? '''Orange: '''Hey! Hey! Hey, Master Fortune Cookie! '''Fortune Cookie: '''What!? '''Orange: '''Thumb! '''Fortune Cookie : DAH! (leaving Fortune Cookie's crackling Daneboe) Orange: 'Ah! Got milk?! Hahahaha! Ooooo, ow! '''Orange: '''And that's why you never pick up a hitchhiker! Hahahaha! 'Apple #2: '''Ooooow! This really hurts! '''Orange: '''Whoa! Apple you're still alive! '''Apple #2: '''Yeah! It's just a peel wound I'll be fine! Hey! What's that? '''Orange: '''Oh! It's a Fortune! '''Apple #2: '''Really? Well, what's it say? '''Orange: Knife. 'Apple #2: '''Oooo...I wonder what that means? ''(got sliced Daneboe and screams end credits rolls)